<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WYF - Art Collection by PatronusDorcas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113276">WYF - Art Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusDorcas/pseuds/PatronusDorcas'>PatronusDorcas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, When You Fall, tags may change accordingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusDorcas/pseuds/PatronusDorcas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to upload art I've made based on my When You Fall series that don't correspond with a particular chapter, or for chapters that already have an illustration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Muggle Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Title is self-explanatory, but ~The Crew~ in muggle clothes :)<br/>Apparently I can't draw anything the same size one document to the next.</p>
<p>Imagine though: Regulus seeing snakeskin shoes and joking about buying them, but Sirius dares him so he does and wears them only half-ironically and Remus is just wondering where he went wrong in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanna say my choices for Lily were inspired by the fic Used to the Darkness by TowardTheStars. It's a really really excellent Sirius/Severus fic that I highly recommend if you're on board with very heavy stories. (I did also reference an actual dress from the 70s though)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Potions Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pandora and Regulus in Potions. I kinda headcanon that the House combinations depend on the year... so like, Harry's (graduating) year happened to have Potions with the Slytherins. So in my AU canon, Reg's year has it with Ravenclaw :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>